


Found A Reason

by ghm



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaus & Hayley, Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, Morning with the Mikaelson/Marshall gang, Romance, SO FLUFFY, So Sappy, Sorry if it's OOC!, Wow i've never written anything this lovely before in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghm/pseuds/ghm
Summary: "I found a reason to keep living, and the reason is you." (I.E. another way I could incorporate The Velvet Underground and Klayley, I.E. Just a reason for me to write fluff.)





	Found A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What is it about some The Velvet Underground songs that make me think of Klayley? Who knows. Anyways this was named after the song, I Found A Reason. I think it’s such a cute and romantic song and man, I just love it. This is just a little Klayley morning fluff I was thinking about. Enjoy my (un)cannonily married babies!
> 
> Warning: I wrote, edited and posted this all in the same night. So beware of spelling, grammar and OOC errors.

Hayley traced a triangle on his shoulder. The freckles that decorated his skin made many patterns, but by far her favorite were the ones that formed a triangle on his shoulder. It was almost a perfect triangle. Almost. The one closet to his neck was just far enough away from the other two small dots that it was more of an obtuse triangle than a right one. Hayley had to admit, sometimes she wished she could moved the brown spec just a half inch so the display would be more pleasing, but a voice in her heard always chimed otherwise.  

_‘But you love it.’_

And she did. It was like a recurring joke she had with herself. That imperfect freckle triangle that she loved just as much as she loved the imperfectly perfect man they lay on.

Hayley spread her fingers out on the expanse of Klaus Mikaelson’s shoulder and reveled in the feeling of his soft skin under her palm. His skin always reminded her of the first time she felt a piece leather in her hands. Real leather, and not the fact pleather of the jacket she adorned most of her adolescent life. Smooth and silky, rough and cracked. Like his damaged interior that crept out and tainted the gentle exterior that held it.

The sun started to find the weak spots in the old curtain and began to cascade across Hayley and the silk sheets that she and her lover were wrapped in. She knew he would soon be stirring due to the sun’s blinding power, so she decided to speed the process along. Hayley hated to sound like a love-sick teenager, but she missed him even when he was asleep.

She propped her chin on the crook of his neck and wiggled her head back and forth. To someone looking in, they could of thought Hayley was being sweet and massaging her love awake. In fact, she was doing it to annoy Klaus awake, one of her favorite morning rituals. Hayley felt Klaus start to shift his weight around and watched as his eye lids and cheeks twitched, a sure sign way he was waking.

“Hey, I’m bored being awake all alone.” Hayley whispered in his ear as she continued to bug him by moving her chin around.

“I’m asleep, I can’t hear you.” Klaus muttered, turning his cheek further into his pillow.

Hayley smirked.

_‘He’s getting annoyed. Perfect.’_

“I’ve never heard of someone replying to a conversation in their sleep. So, I’m guessing you’re a little awake. Amiright?” Hayley kissed his neck with a loud smack.

“It happens. Trust me.”

“Nah.” She was smiling wide.

A heavy sigh came from Klaus and he jerked his shoulder back in hopes of shaking off his needy wife.

Hayley let out a laugh and latched onto him tighter. She pressed her cheek tight against his shoulder triangle and playfully bit at his arm.

“You’re such a boring old man. You won’t hang out with your hot wife before our daughter inevitably comes in here and we are thrust into family mode.” Hayley whined and rocked the two of then gently.

“I am an old man, love. Being a thousand years old and all.” His eyes were still screwed shut.

“You’re going to be an insufferable bore when you hit two thousand, aren’t you?” Hayley pursed her lips at him.

“Most likely, yes.”

“But then, I guess I’ll be a thousand by that time, so I’ll be dull and grumpy like present you.” Hayley drawled while she walked her index and middle finger around on his arm like they were legs. She was making them jump around and do the can-can.

Klaus let out another heavy sigh, “Is there is a reason you’re being an especial pest this morning?”

“Just showing how much I love you.” Hayley kissed his neck again.

“Oh, how lucky I am.” He huffed sarcastically and burrowed into his pillow.

She scoffed.

“Fuck you, man.” Hayley said, proceeding to roll over onto her own side of the bed and cross her arms.

She was trying to pout, but feeling the bed dip beside her, a sign that her husband had just rolled over to be closer her, made an unwilling smile pull at her lips.

“Nope, we are not doing this.” Klaus said, grabbing her shoulder and flipping her over quickly. He then assumed position over her with a hand on either side of her head.  

Hayley looked up at Klaus through a hooded gaze and continued to try and keep her smile at bay so she could convey an angry expression.

“You were being boring. So, yes we are doing this.” She tried to free herself from where he had her pinned, but with no avail.

“Not so fast.” He said flexing his arms to keep her in place.

Hayley looked up at him and sucked her teeth.

 _‘Man, it’s hard not to smile when he looks like that.’_ She thought to herself while inspecting her husband’s smug sleepy face.

“Is there a reason you’re being extra irritating this morning?” She cocked her head slightly to the left, unintentionally resting her temple against his forearm.

“Just because I love you.” Klaus smirked down at her.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach felt light. Moments like this were small reminders of why she loved him so much. When his mind became clouded with darkness and he began to spit venom at anyone surrounding him, Hayley sometime would have to recall these memories to remember he wasn’t always so bitter. He was a good and thoughtful man under his harsh haze.

“When did we get so sickeningly sappy? Aren’t we supposed to be the most feared beings on the planet?” Hayley moved her hands to rest on his chest.

“Only a king and queen this powerful could show our extent of tender emotions while still being ruthless and viscous as we are.”  Klaus said.

“Good point.” Hayley nodded and smiled up at her husband.

He did the thing where he closed his eyes, smiled and shook his head softly. It was like he was astonished by how cute Hayley was, or she would like to believe that was the reason. She had secretly dubbed this his _“Hayley Smile”_ because she’d never seen him give it to anyone else the way he gave it to her. She liked it that way.

Moving her hands from his chest to his neck, she pulled him swiftly into a kiss. Hayley couldn’t help the tiny skip in her heart beat every time they kissed. It didn’t matter what kind it was: make up, goodbye, passionate, lazy, absent minded, intentionally sweet, unintentionally sweet, and all of the ones that fell in between. Kissing her husband felt like an addiction that she never wanted to kick. Hayley remembered back to what she wrote down in her, very secret and never before seen or talked about, diary about the first time they kissed.

_“… kissing him tastes like the most delightful poison that I was born with a taste for. I swear if I cut his arm mercury would come from his veins.”_

And she still held the same sentiment.

Klaus pulled away first and Hayley kept her eyes closed for a moment longer before looking at him.

“We really are overly sappy.” Klaus laughed under his breath and so did she.

“Yeah, love’ll do that to yeah.” Hayley shrugged and watched as her husband resumed his position beside her on their bed.

“Love like this will do that to you, love.” Klaus corrected as he pulled the covers over them again.

“Love like this. I still like the sound of that.” Hayley turned on her side towards him. She placed her hands under her cheek that lay against the pillow.

“Seven years and counting, darling. Here’s to seven thousand more.” Klaus smiled and winked at her.

“Eh, maybe only seven hundred more. I can’t imagine how insufferable you will be after seven thousand.” Hayley chimed sarcastically with a small grin on her face.

“Haha,” Klaus said and rolled his eyes, “Such a fucking joker, you are.”

“I’m serious!”

Klaus laughed loudly and before Hayley could register his movements, he was on her again, marking her neck with his lips and murmuring, “Sure you are, love” over and over again.

Hayley just leaned into his body and let out a content moan with a matching smile coming over her face. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him as close as she could.

Loud pounds of little fists against their bedroom door filled the room. At the sound, Hayley’s husband went slack against her body and laid on top of her.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” A high pitched voice came from the hallway.

“And now our romance bubble has burst.” Hayley chuckled and patted Klaus’ shoulder twice, singling him to get up.

“Later, love. Later.” He sighed and crawled over her out of bed.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Hayley replied.

“Oh, yes, you’re going to hold me to having sex with my extremely gorgeous wife! Oh God, have mercy on my soul!” Klaus exclaimed sarcastically and put his hand over his heart in feigned dramatics.

“Keep it down!” Hayley said in a loud whisper, throwing a pillow at Klaus which he dodged.

“She’ll hear you!”

“No, she won’t, don’t worry about it.” Klaus brushed off her worry with a smile and opened their bedroom door.

There stood their little girl in dinosaur printed pajamas and one blue sock. When she saw her father, she launched at him with open arms.

“Good morning, daddy!” She said in a voice far too cheerful for the early time.

“Good morning to you too, love.” Klaus said holding her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

“Mommy?” Hope popped her head around Klaus’ shoulder to look for her mother.

Hayley just smiled wider and waved to her daughter from the bed. Hope wiggled from her father’s grasp and ran to her mother. She climbed up on the bed and kneeled next to Hayley and gave her the same bone crushing hug she had given Klaus. Beside waking up Klaus in the morning, this was her second favorite ritual.

“Good morning, mom.”

“Good morning, baby.” Hayley replied to her daughter and squeezed her tight.

“Are my girls hungry?” Klaus asked, still in the doorway.

“Yes!” Hope said and whipped her head back to look at him.

“Then I’ll make pancakes. Come along.” He stuck his hand out in a gesture for her to take it.

Hope climbed off the bed next to Hayley and took his hand in her’s.

“You too, mommy!” Hope said, waving Hayley out of bed.

“Yeah, come on mommy!” Klaus said in a playful mocking voice.

Hayley huffed a laugh and pushed away the duvet and got out of bed.

“I’m up now get going on breakfast. Go.” Hayley shooed and Hope dragged Klaus out into the hallway towards the stairwell.

Hayley stuck her head out of the doorway to watch her husband and her daughter bound down the stairs and she felt warm all over. She leaned against the door frame, shut her eyes, and thought back on her life. Never once in her many years had she felt such a tender sense of calm. She had been uprooted from foster families, thrown out of places she called home and always felt the need to keep a bag packed just in case she was forced to make a hasty escape. As she grew things only got worse. Emotions and actions getting in the way of judgement and dividing her further from stability.

Then she got pregnant from a one-night stand. Something that made her knees shake and bones quake with fear.

She was certain it would be the worst thing to ever happen in her long line of misfortunes.

But she couldn’t have been more wrong.

Hayley kept her child against her better judgement and she gained a perfect representation of everything she loved about herself and the man she loved. She gained a husband from a man she never thought she’d see after their first fuck. She gained a family who loved, accepted and would fight to the death for her. For the scariest thing to ever happen to her, came the best.

Hayley pushed herself away from the door frame and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. There she found her husband in front of the stove, moving around a frying pan while the fresh smell of pancakes lingered in the air. Hope stood on one of the chairs from the kitchen table watching everything Klaus did. Hayley took a seat at the table and watched them with a grin.

“Perfect timing, love.” Klaus said turning his head around at the sound of her entering the kitchen.

“That was fast.” Hayley said.

“Daddy knows what he’s doing so it doesn’t take long.” Hope said with her back still to her mother.

Klaus turned around quickly and threw Hayley a wink and a smirk.

Hayley flicked her hand at him and rolled her eyes at his implication, though she wore an identical smirk.

“I’ll dish up your plate for you, mommy!” Hope said grabbing a plate from the stack of three next to her on the counter.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet.” Hayley said to her daughter.

She watched as Klaus let Hope take over and carefully, yet shakily use the spatula to place to pancakes on the plate in her hand. Klaus had his hand under her’s so they didn’t have another ‘broken dish fiasco’. Hope then put two more pancakes on two more plates before she set down the spatula.

“Alright, go delivered our hard work to mom.” Klaus nudged Hope along. He waited until she was safely off the chair before he handed her the plate of pancakes.

Hope gave Hayley the pancakes with a smile, then walked back over and carried her own plate to the table, though Klaus carried his, claiming to their daughter that he was strong enough to do it himself.

“Well mom is strong enough to carry her plate, but I still did it for her!” Hope arugued.

“Yes, but mom is a queen, so you must deliver the finest foods to her so she doesn’t have to lift a finger.”  Klaus pointed out, setting his plate on the table.

“Whatever!” Hope dramatically exclaimed throwing her head back in defeat.

Klaus and Hayley just laughed.

“Well, the queen will get her and the king coffee and the princess some orange juice, how about that?” Hayley said walking from the table and deeper into the kitchen.

She got to porcelain mugs from the cabinets by the stove and pressed a button on the sleek coffee maker so it would start brewing their drinks. She filled one cup, then the second and shut the machine off. She took a cup and each hand and went to walk to the refrigerator before she saw her husband. He was by the fridge holding creamer and shaking it at her. She looked over his shoulder and saw that Hope also now had a glass of orange juice by her knife at the table.

Hayley huffed and watched Klaus walk towards her.

“I am capable of doing things myself, y’know?” She said under her breath so Hope wouldn’t hear.

“Yes, but I like doing them for you. Much more fun that way.” Klaus smiled while pouring creamer into the two cups in her hand. More for him than for her.

“Sure.” She said extending the word sarcastically.

“It’s true.” He said and looked back up at her.

Hayley pursed her lips with a smile and nodded.

“It is!” He exclaimed.

Hayley just shook her head playfully and went to walk back to the table.

“Hey,” Klaus gripped her elbow to stop her.

“I don’t tell you enough that I love you.”

“You do realize you tell me at least twice a day, right?” Hayley asked him with a raised eyebrow, knowing full well he always said it when they woke up in the morning and went to sleep at night. She was a bit confused where this moment of emotion came from.

“Well, never mind that. I want you to know that I have been around this world hundred thousand times, every which way, as a million people, doing a million tasks, experiencing a million things. I just never knew all those things were supposed to happen so I could meet you. Have our daughter. Fall in love with you. Marry you. Have a family with all of us.”

“I just love you. And wanted to thank you.” Klaus’ face was serious and his eyes darted between her’s as he spoke.

Hayley felt like she was melting right there in their kitchen from his words. He was breaking her heart in the best way. She wished she could drop the cups to the floor and listen to them shatter as she pulled him into an amorous kiss. But she couldn’t. So, she settled for a warm smile and a sarcastic response.

“Okay, sappy. I love you too, now let’s eat.” Hayley said in a caviler manor and waved him towards the table as she walked.

But the second she turned her back to him she practically felt him smiling. She didn’t have to say everything he just had. Klaus knew she felt the same.

“Hey,” Hayley said, turning unexpectedly when she thought of something to reply.

“To the next seven thousand, right?” She raised one of the mugs in a fake toast.

Klaus gave her a wide smile. He raised his arm with a pretend mug in hand.

“To the next seven thousand.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I honestly don’t know what this is. I guess it’s an AU? I guess it makes sense? I wrote and edited this in one night so that adds to the mess. I feel like it’s kind of shit and maybe I’ll delete it but who knows, it’s late, I’m tired. I just wanted some fluffy Klayley, and I don’t think I’ve written anything this mushy and sappy in my life! Haha, but I hope you enjoyed this, if you did I’d love for you to review it. All we can do is hope for a KH endgame and a variation of this could happen in the future!


End file.
